rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes: Barbra Jean Hart
"(With scrunched-up face) "Noooooo...?" - Various Episodes * "Kyra, I think you owe me a thank you for picking you up from school... and an apology for introducing me as you driver "Giant Malibu Barbie"! - The Great Race *"I see... and, as you can imagine, It has just been a freakin' picnic for me"! - It's Jake's party, Cry if you want to *"Held up by Three stategically placed, Rubber Bands... (snap) Ow! Two... Two rubber bands". - The Pageant of Grandmas *"While all of you were runnin' around with your heads cut off I did something productive... I went to see a psychic". - Who killed Broq? *"Safety Check: 1, (Brock says 2)... KYRA?!"... (Kyra says 3) - The Ghost and Mrs. Hart *"NO! I would never go through Kyra's diary... I read her e-mail". - Spies like Reba *"Mabye next time i'll marry someone who's ex-wife appreciates me"! - The Will *"And that's when I saw it... All the sticks at the base of that tree, spelled out the words: "Barbra Jean", But, Not in any language we've ever seen before"! - The Ghost and Mrs. Hart *Welcome to the dental office of Dr. Brock ♫Haaarrt♫". - Reba Works for Brock *"(To Reba) Oh my gosh... you're going through menopause"! - It's Jake's Party, Cry if you want to *♫"I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy, Yankee Doodle do or die♫, or maybe something more sedate... ♫ Ave Maria, Gratia De Maria♫... Break it down Mary!" - The Pageant of Grandmas *"I just gotta ask myself; WWRD: What would Reba do"? - The Goodbye Guy *"♫She said "Okey-Dokey" 'cause she liiiiiiikes me♫, Yeah!" - Red Alert *"Last week, i threw up in your mother's bagonias". - You Make Me Sick *"(To Kyra) You Bring People together, you're like a little Reverend Al Sharpton". - She's with the Band *"So, you want to have Thanksgiving here, and you want Cher"? - Thanksgiving *"Boop! You've got mail". - Spies Like Reba *"Reba, i found a verse in the bible that might help Van. (reba gestures to barbara jean to say it) “And jesus said unto his deciples…” What is wrong with you boy?! (starts hitting him with the bible) it’s either streets of gold or lakes of fire it’s your choice Van!" - And God Created Van *"God Created Women to carry Babies and men to Carry Footballs". - The Honeymoon's over Or now What *"I was arrested in the Gift Shop of our Lord"! - When Good Credit Goes Bad *"Now, I'm knocked up, locked up, and looking at three to life"! - \When Good Credit Goes Bad *"Bullies... It's always the Bullies... or the Jocks, or the Preps... and the Nerds weren't that friendly either"! - Sister Act *"Kyra, there are two ways you can deal with bullies: You can either hide in a bush till they forget about you, or you can buy them presents. Oh, that reminds me Reba, I picked you up something nice at the mall yesterday". - Sister Act *"No, you can't talk to her teacher! Otherwise, you'll be smashed into a locker with chalk up your nose and duct tape in your hair!" - Sister Act *"Promise me Reba, if i get sent to prison you will do something to get sent to prison too! And then we'll break out like on that show! You're gonna have to get the layout of the prison tatooed on your body so you're gonna need to gain some weight". - Don't Mess with Taxes *"I stole your husband, I broke up your family and now I have a way better house than you do!" - The Ghost and Mrs. Hart *"Boring Boring Boring, Blah Blah Orphan Orphan... ah, okay (In bad british accent) Please Sir, may i have more... ( in a deep bellowing voice) Mooooooore?!". - The Blonde Leading the Blind *"Did you just spank me?" - Parenting with Puppets * (Playing with Beanie Babies) "Hey, Reba. Just thought I'd come over and tell you what a wonderful friend you are. Oh, what's Brock doing here? AAHHHH!!! Adulterer's!" (Proceeds to wack the Beanies that represent Brock and Reba with a pot) - Core Focus * "Reba, I just got a great idea for next year's auction! Two words: Donkey Basketball" - For Sale, Cheap. * "I know Brock likes a hot meal when he comes home from work so sit, sit. JAKE DINNER!!! - Mommy Nearest * "Wake up Brock, juvie hall is full of kids that went bad in the daylight!" - War and Peace. Category:Quotes